marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarda Shelton (Earth-712)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Princess Power, Claire Debussy, Power Princess | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , , ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Howard Shelton (common law husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-616; formerly Utopia Isle, Squadron City; Squadron Satellite; Crystal Palace | Gender = Female | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Utopian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, ambassador of Utopia | Education = Centuries of study and life experience | Origin = Utopian | PlaceOfBirth = Utopia Island | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Don Perlin | First = Defenders Vol 1 112 | HistoryText = Princess Zarda hailed from the denizens of Utopia Island that were very peaceful and took on the name of Utopians after building what they considered a perfect society free of poverty, injustice, sexual discrimination, war, and crime. They had been experimented upon by the Kree to be powerful beings and normally isolated themselves from humanity. One day, Zarda encountered a shipwrecked sailor named Howard Sheldon. Recovering, he explained to her that he was an American sailor and told her about World War II, which was occurring around at that time. Subsequently, Zarda joined the Golden Agency to help the Allies, where she met Blue Eagle and Professor Imam. The development of atomic weapons during the war frightened the Utopians, so they decided to leave Earth by converting their city into a starship. Zarda chose to remain on Earth and vowed that she would be an ambassador and spread their ideals. Humanity was less than receptive, but accepted her as a superheroine. She joined Hyperion, Amphibian, Whizzer, Nighthawk, Doctor Spectrum, and Skymax in the Squadron Supreme. Zarda married Howard, though the fact that he was growing old while her immortality kept her young bothered Zarda greatly. For a time after Howard's death, she grew attracted to an evil Hyperion, unaware that he was an impostor and was responsible for her aged husband's death. When the real Hyperion returned and killed his evil counterpart, Zarda was torn about her actual feelings for the real Hyperion. Eventually, the two began a true romantic relationship. They continued to be on the Squadron Supreme. During the Exiles' pursuit of Proteus, Zarda joined the team, instead of Hyperion, because Zarda stated that he is much needed on their world. Due to her fighting ability and leadership experience, Zarda helped the team greatly. Once Proteus was defeated, Zarda left the reality-hopping team to go back to her own Earth, and was replaced by Psylocke. All-New, All-Different Marvel When Reed Richards restored the Multiverse following the Secret Wars, Zarda and Hyperion were the only survivors left of the Squadron Supreme after many members perished presumably due to the force of an ongoing cataclysm of unknown origin which threatened to destroy the Earth. Hyperion told her that there was only time for one person to enter the portal that was used to escape their homeworld's destruction. Zarda, at first, protested against this action; however, Hyperion told her to go and remember their life and team as Zarda entered the portal. She found herself in the void between realities where she encountered an alternate version of herself who asked her to help heal her; however, Warrior Woman betrayed her and stole her life force and powers, leaving her to die in the Exo-Space. Zarda instead used the last vestiges of her energy to heal herself and arrived in Earth-616. She then focused her energies on finding the woman who had double-crossed her and stole her identity by investigating this new universe's Squadron Supreme, while striking a deal with Daimon Hellstrom to aid her, and fighting The Myriad in the process. | Powers = Zarda is a Utopian and her people possess superior genetic stock compared to the rest of humanity due to Kree genetic engineering on their forefathers. This, combined with unique methods of physical and mental training, gave Zarda physical capabilities at a superhuman level; however, Zarda's powers were lost when an alternate version of herself drained her of her powers. | Abilities = Zarda is an excellent combatant, having been trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry due to her extended lifespan and through Nighthawk's combat training. Zarda is also extremely intelligent, possessing a near genius level intellect. She is also fluent in Delphinese, the language of dolphins. | Strength = Zarda previously possessed superhuman strength, enabling her to lift around 20 tons; however, after the loss of her powers, her present strength level is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armored Costume: Zarda occasionally wore two different costumes made out of a steel alloy and created by Tom Thumb. The first was colored gold and covered her torso and forearms, while the second was purple and covered her from head to toe. The armor served to increase her already incredible resilience to damage, particularly against piercing weaponry like bullets and blades. | Transportation = * Formerly flight using her Shield. | Weapons = Transparent Shield: Zarda previously carried a transparent, almost unbreakable, shield composed of an as yet unknown material. Zarda could use this shield in much the same way that Captain America uses his, such as deflecting bullets and blocking physical and energy based attacks. She could also throw the shield in much the same manner as Captain America; however, given her superior strength, combined with the durability of her shield, Zarda could use the edge of her shield to cut through most materials, including many types of metals. | Notes = * In the Marvel Encyclopedia, it is stated that Zarda can fire a beam from her eyes that can heal or destroy things. However, it is not mentioned in any of Zarda's other OHOTMU entries, and therefore makes this a controversial power for the character. * The Utopians of Earth-712 were humans that were genetically altered by their reality's Kree. Although they don't refer to themselves as such, and never developed the Terrigen Mists, they are the equivalent of Earth-616's Inhumans. | Trivia = * Power Princess was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Wonder Woman. * In written by Mark Gruenwald, Power Princess's real name was Claire Debussy, but later in "Squadron Supreme" Gruenwald made her a Utopian by the name of Zarda and she was married to Howard Shelton. * During "Atlantis Attacks" Peter Sanderson wrote a Back-up Story about the History of the Serpent Crown where it was revealed that Zarda used the Debussy alias when Set took over the US-President of Earth-712. | Links = }} Category:Utopians (Race) Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Shield Fighting Category:WWII Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Regeneration